1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-174199 (JP 2013-174199 A) describes providing a pump cover at a position lateral to a fuel pump that is disposed on a cylinder head of an engine mounted on a vehicle. The pump cover protects the fuel pump from colliding with a component located near the fuel pump, when the component located near the fuel pump is displaced toward the fuel pump, for example, at the time of a collision of the vehicle.
When the component located near the fuel pump is displaced toward the fuel pump, the component may collide with the pump cover. In order to enable the pump cover to protect the fuel pump from a collision of the component, it is necessary to increase the strength of the pump cover to prevent deformation of the pump cover.
However, there is a limit to an increase in the strength of the pump cover. Therefore, when the component located near the fuel pump is displaced toward the fuel pump and then collides with the pump cover, the pump cover may be deformed due to the collision with the component. In some cases, the deformed pump cover comes into contact with the fuel pump, and thus a load is applied from the component through the pump cover to the fuel pump. In this case, the load may adversely affect the fuel pump.